Confessions chez le psy
by JessTyler
Summary: Booth décide de se confier à Sweets car il est préoccupé par le départ du Dr Brennan pour San Francisco...
1. Chapter 1

BONES.

Armé de sa lance mystique,dotée de pouvoirs incommensurables,le chevalier torpilleur détruisit la tour de la force obscure des nains volants. C'est ainsi que la paix revint dans la pleine inter-galactique de Sowelo-earth,à présent libérée du joug des infames nains.

Le Dr Lance Sweets lâcha le clavier de son ordinateur,clavier sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plus d'une heure.

Sweets: Alors c'est qui le boss? C'est le chevalier torpilleur qui vous a tous neutralisé et...

Sweets ne put se résoudre à continuer l'éloge de ses exploits virtuels car l'agent Booth venait de rentrer en trombe dans le bureau du jeune psy.

Booth: J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas Swets?

Sweets: Je serais bien tenté de vous dire oui mais je crois que mon avis sur cette question est sans grande importance. Et j'aimerai juste en passant vous signalez que ça n'est pas l'heure de notre séance et d'ailleurs vous êtes sans le docteur Brennan à ce que je vois.

Booth:Alors ça veut dire que je vous dérange?

Swets: J'étais occupé certe mais pas débordé.

Booth: Occupé? A déglinguer des monstres sur votre stupide jeux.

Swets: Bon passons, ce débat ne nous menera nule part. Et warriors galaxie est un jeu très interessant,aussi bien bien aux niveaux des graphismes que du son. Les personnages sont...

Une fois encore Sweets fut stoppé, Booth reprit la parole au détriment de ce dernier

Booth: On n'est pas là pour parler de votre stupide jeu informatique.

Sweets: Oui vous avez raison sauf sur le terme « stupide jeu informatique »...Bon d'accord,asseyez-vous donc et parlons de vous.

Booth: De moi?

Sweets: C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici non?

Booth: Oui peut être.

Sweets: Une incertitude! J'en déduis donc que la réponse à ma question est oui. J'en déduis aussi que vous êtes sans le Dr Brennan et...

Booth: Bravo,vous êtes très fort, vous m'épatez?

Sweets: Laissez moi terminez mon raisonnement avant de vous moquez de moi. L'absence du Dr Brennan est certainement due à votre présence ici.

Booth: Elle est à l'institue avec les fouines. Mais c'est pas la question.

Sweets: Désolé de vous induire en erreur agent Booth mais à moins que Parker est encore découvert un doigt ou quelconque autre partie du corps d'un être humain, je ne vois pas le pourquoi du comment de votre visite sauf bien sur si cela concerne le Dr Brennan,ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là avec vous.

Booth: Vous le fait exprès ou vous êtes vraiment sourd comme un pô? Je vous ai dis que Bones avait du boulot et est donc restée à l'institut avec les fouines.

Sweets:Alors pourquoi vous êtes là?

Booth(exaspéré): Pour passer le temps!

Sweets: Vous devez très certainement croire que je suis naif et que je vais donc vous croire sur parole sans posez la moindre question. Agent Booth laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire si vous le voulez bien?

Booth: Allez-y si ça vous fait plaisir, je vous écoute!

Sweets: C'est plutôt ironique car en règle générale c'est moi qui dit ce genre de chose...

Sweets se mit à sourire bêtement, fière de sa dernière réplique mais devant l'impassibilité quasi-menaçante de Booth, le sourire du jeune psy perdit de toute sa splendeur.

Sweets: Vous êtes préoccupé! Et ne me contredisez pas. Vous croisez les bras et tapez du pied avec insistance. Si je me réfère au language du corps,la position que vous adoptez indique soit une forte contrariété soit une forte préoccupation. Tout est dans le language du corps,croyez-moi, je n'ai rien inventé. Alors reprenons! Pourquoi êtes vous préoccupé? Non,attendez! Je modifie ma question. Qui-est-ce qui vous préoccupe?

Booth dut s'y résoudre,Sweets avait encore une fois vu juste. Il était donc inutile de continuer à nier et mentir plus longtemps. Décroisant ses bras il reprit à son tour la parole.

Booth: Et là qu'est-ce que mon corps vous dit?

Sweets:Vous venez de décroiser les bras,c'est une bonne avancée mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que vous soyez toujours préoccupé. Avançons d'avantage,dites moi d'où vient ce sentiment qui semble vous alourdir l'esprit?

Booth: Vous connaissez la réponse,alors pourquoi me poser la question?

Sweets: S'il vous plait ne répondez pas à ma question par une autre question.

Perdant patience Booth décida,après mûre réflexion, d'exposer les raisons(la raison) de sa présence dans le bureau de Sweets.

Booth: Bones va quitter l'Institut, elle va quitter Washington pour San Francisco.

Sweets: C'est ça qui vous met dans cet état?

Booth: Probablement.

Sweets: Non, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me répondre probablement. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état. Ce n'est donc pas de la probabilité que je devrais percevoir mais de la certitude.

Booth: Oui! Oui, le départ de Bones me préoccupe. On fait équipe depuis pratiquement quatre ans, j'ai du mal à imaginer la fin de notre partenariat.

Sweets: Moi je crois que vous minimiser la situation. Vous transposez votre partenariat avec le Dr Brennan. Pour vous ça n'est pas qu'un simple partenariat c'est bien plus. Vous essayez vous même de vous persuadez du contraire.

Booth constata avec étonnement l'expression adopté par Sweets,le son de sa voix devint plus lourd comme si tout d'un coup l'instant était grave.

Sweets: Booth,dans peu de temps il sera trop tard. Vous savez Oscar Wilde a dit un jour « La Fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard »Ne tombez pas dans la fatalité et ne prenez pas les bonnes décisions lorsqu'il sera trop tard.

Booth: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

Sweets: Ce que vous croyez être bon! J'ai un exercice pour vous.

Booth: Je dois me réjouir?

Sweets: C'est un exercice très interessant je vous assure.

Sweets se saisit d'une feuille et d'un crayon,il tendit le tout à Booth.

Booth: Vous voulez que je vous fasse des petits dessins?

Sweets: Non,ça ira. Vous allez écrire une lettre. Faire comme si vous l'adressiez au Dr Brennan. Bien évidement cette lettre ne lui sera pas envoyé sauf si vous le voulez.

Booth: Dans quel but vous voulez que je fasse ça?

Sweets: Il est prouvé et c'est une évidence, qu'il est bien plus simple de s'exprimer sur une feuille de papier que de le faire face à face avec une personne. Le contact disons fictif est plus rassurant que le contact humain. Ca marche comme ça pour certaines personnes.

Booth: Dévoiler ses sentiments par le biais d'une lettre plutôt que de le faire directement? C'est pas un peu de la facilité?

Sweets: Non,pas du tout bien au contraire. Essayez, écrivez au Dr Brennan. Imaginez juste ce que vous pourriez lui dire avec des mots,vos mots,vos expressions. Soyez juste vous même.

Booth prit le crayon en main le pointa en direction de la feuille vierge et resta observé Sweets.

Sweets: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Booth: Vous pourriez pas partir ou me laisser tout seul.

Sweets: A oui,bien sûr. Je reviens dans une heure environ. Ca vous laisse assez de temps?

Booth: Oui.

Sweets: Bien,bon exercice et bonne chance.

Sweets se releva de son bureau et quitta les lieux laissant Booth seul devant sa copie vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Très vite les secondes passèrent pour laissées place aux minutes qui au fur et à mesure constitueraient une heure. Après plus de dix minutes d'intense réflexion Booth ne parvint pas à écrire un seul mot. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'inspiration qui lui manquait, ce qui le freinait dans son entreprise venait du fait qu'il ne savait comment s'y prendre. L'exercice de Sweets paraissait plutôt simple au départ,écrire sur du papier ce que l'on ressent, dévoiler ses sentiments,une part de soi sur un simple bout de papier. Booth l'avait pourtant fait des dizaines de fois lorsqu'il était au lycée,à l'époque cet exercice de style en était même devenu une banale habitude mais voilà que désormais les choses ont bien changé ainsi que les mentalités.

Booth ne cessait de se demander pourquoi avec Bones les choses les plus simples prenaient soudainement de telles proportions? Ne parvenant à obtenir une réponse il déposa la feuille et le crayon sur le bureau de Sweets,respira profondément,prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se souvint alors des paroles de Sweets, de la citation d' Oscar Wilde. Booth comprit alors qu'il ne tomberait pas dans la fatalité,qu'il prendrait la bonne décision avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se pencha,reprit en main la feuille et le stylo puis se mit à écrire. Les mots de Booth pour Brennan remplirent en l'espace de quelques minutes la feuille restait vierge jusqu'à présent. Le temps passa,les secondes firent placent aux minutes qui elles même firent place à une heure. Depuis tout ce temps Booth n'avait pas lâché la feuille. Il souleva sa manche,découvrit son poignet et observa le cadran de sa montre afin de voir si le temps allait lui manqué. Il se mit alors à sourire car non,le temps ne lui manquait,il venait de terminer d'écrire. Il déposa alors la feuille et le crayon sur le bureau du psy et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sweets pénétra dans son bureau accompagné de deux gobelets de café fumant.

Sweets: Je me suis permis de...

Voyant son bureau vide le jeune psy dut en conclure que Booth avait terminé le petit exercice qu'il lui avait attribué une heure auparavant. En effet il se dirigea vers son bureau et y aperçut près d'un dossier le crayon et la feuille qu'il avait confié à l'agent Booth une heure auparavant. Sweets posa les deux gobelets,jeta un œil sur la « lettre» en lut quelques lignes et déposa le bout de papier sur son bureau,sur son visage apparaissait un radieux sourire.

Le jeune psychologue s'assit à nouveau à son bureau et se remit à tapoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur,en route pour une nouvelle destinée virtuelle,le chevalier torpilleur souhaitait bien évidement une parfaite plénitude afin d'accomplir sa tâche. Loin de se douter qu'elle dérangerait, Aline,la nouvelle secrétaire,fit son entrée dans le bureau.

Sweets: J'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas être dérangé!

Aline: Je suis désolé Dr! Je repasserai plus tard.

Sweets: Aline! Non,vous ne me dérangez pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Aline: Je viens récupérer les dossiers que vous devez envoyer au Dr Brennan.

Sweets: Ah oui,bien sur! Ils sont là sur mon bureau,prenez-les!

Sweets se retourna à nouveau vers l'écran de son ordinateur tandis qu'Aline se saisit des dossiers posés sur le bureau,sans même le remarquer elle embarqua la pseudo lettre de Booth qui glissa dans un des dossiers. Sweets lui continuait de s'acharnait sur son clavier. Aline quitta le bureau de Sweets,longea un grand couloir qui la conduisit à son petit bureau de secrétaire. Elle confia les dossiers à une autre secrétaire qui confia les dossiers à la personne responsable du service de poste du F.B.I. D'ici deux heures les dossiers seront au Jeffersonian Institut sur le bureau du Dr Tempérance Brennan,les dossiers ainsi que la lettre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pendant ce temps à l'institut.**

Seule sur la passerelle Tempérance examinait très attentivement un crâne. A l'aide de son magnétophone elle faisait quelques commentaires.

**Bones :** Crâne, type caucasien, homme. L'arcade dentaire inférieure de l'os alvéolaire du corps de la mandibule comporte 16 dents, j'en déduis donc que la victime est un adulte. Après avoir observée la voûte orbitaire je situerais à approximativement trente ans l'âge de la victime. L'os occipital est dans un très mauvais état, la nuque doit probablement être dans le même état. Ce qui m'amène à penser que la cause de la mort pourrait bien être la fracture de la nuque. Mais n'ayant que le crane en ma possession je ne peux établir avec certitude les cause de la mort.

Brennan s'apprêtait à continuer ses commentaires établis à partir des observations faites sur le crane, quand elle fut stoppée dans son entreprise. En effet Angela venait de débarquer sur la passerelle.

**Angela : **Ma chérie, ça fait au moins deux heures que tu es sur ce crane.

**Brennan :** Oui je sais. L'analyse m'a prit plus de temps que prévu. N'ayant qu'un crâne en ma possession je dois t'avouer que le travail s'annonçait bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Mais je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé la cause de la mort.

**Angela :** Merveilleux. Mais tu sais je ne crois pas qu'il soit important de…

**Brennan :** Mais bien sur que si.

**Angela :** Brennan la personne à qui appartenait ce crâne est décédée depuis au moins deux cent ans si ce n'est plus.

**Brennan :** Non, je dirais plutôt trois-cent ans.

**Angela :** Peut importe. Tu devrais faire ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule pause.

**Brennan :** J'ai encore beaucoup de travail et…

**Angela :** Stop ! Crois-moi ça m'étonnerais que ton crane est encore de la famille. Alors maintenant tu viens avec moi et on va se boire un bon petit café.

Brennan s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Angela plus vive que jamais l'en empêcha.

**Angela :** Je ne veux rien savoir. Je finis ce que j'ai à faire pour Camille et on va se boire un café.

La jeune infographiste fit volte-face et quitta la passerelle afin de rejoindre son bureau. Ne pouvant se résoudre à continuer ses analyses, Brennan rangea tout son materiel, elle quitta à son tour la passerelle et rejoignit son bureau. A peine entrée dans la pièce elle constata la pile de dossiers sur le rebord de son bureau. Intriguée par leur présence elle s'approcha du bureau et prit les dossiers. Elle se souvint alors en apercevant la signature de Sweets que ce dernier lui avait promis de lui faire parvenir les dossiers de la dernière enquête en plus vite. Chose qu'il avait faite. Ne voulant pas froissé Angela, Bones décida de remettre à plus tard la lecture de ces dossiers transmis par Sweets. Elle remit en place la pile de dossier et dans sa hâte elle fit tomber un bout de papier qui alla se poser près d'un des pieds du bureau. La jeune femme se pencha et ramassa le bout de papier soigneusement plié, elle le déplia, s'assit à son bureau et entreprit la lecture de l'érit. Avant même de commencer à lire Bones reconnut l'écriture légèrement maladroite de son équipier. Après cette constatation elle commença enfin la lecture.

_Voila que je me retrouve à présent seul face à une feuille vierge que je dois bien évidement remplir. Cet acte n'a rien d'anodin puisqu'en fait c'est comment dire…un exercice, donné par ce très cher Sweets. Le but de la manœuvre est à priori simple, je dois vous écrire une lettre dite « fictive » que bien entendu vous ne recevrez jamais, une lettre dans laquelle, en l'espace de quelques lignes, je dois me « dévoiler à vous. » C'est encore une idée foireuse de Sweets. Cet idiot pense qu'il est bien plus simple de se dévoiler sur le papier plutôt que de privilégier la bonne vieille méthode, le face à face. J'avoue très sincèrement que je n'adhère pas à cette idée de Sweets, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais adhéré à ses idées foireuses et j'en suis plutôt fier. Bref, je me retrouve seul, dans le bureau du psy, face à cette feuille de papier accompagnée d'un crayon à plume (un peu merdique pour être franc)_

_Je pense très franchement que cette façon de se dévoiler est une solution de facilité rien de plus qu'une sorte de lâcheté et moi je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un lâche. Mais avec du recul il faut bien voir la vérité en face. Cette lettre vous ne la lirez jamais. Ce qui m'amène à revoir mon jugement sur cet exercice. Mais pourquoi je m'adresse à vous ? Pourquoi je m'adresse à une personne d'ailleurs ?_

_Reprenons depuis le début. Je suis seul, assit au bureau de Sweets, ce dernier m'a refilé un exercice style rédaction et il s'est carapaté je ne sais où. Il m'a demandé d'écrire une lettre à Bones, une lettre dans laquelle je suis censé lui dire…la vérité._

_Résumons la situation : Bones sort avec un crétin nommé Aaron, il est quoi déjà ? Ah, oui, biologiste. Ce type est un Crétin je ne peux pas l'encadrer, c'est un vrai intello, du style coincé avec un gros balais dans le derrière. Et dire que je joue le mec sympa avec lui alors que je ne peux pas le sentir. Quel imbécile je fais ! Mais je dois m'y résoudre, si cet idiot rend Bones heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte car dans le fond je ne veux que son bonheur et rien d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sur que je veux son bonheur mais de là à la laissé partir pour San Francisco, sans rien dire. Non, c'est trop, énorme même ! Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre. A par que cette situation fait de moi le pire des crétins,le plus grand des imbéciles, un vrai trouillard en puissance. Cette situation me parait assez ironique. J'ai été sniper, entrainé à tuer, à prendre des risques, j'ai connu les pires situations et cela ne m'a jamais vraiment effrayé et voila qu'aujourd'hui le simple fait de dire à Bones ce que je ressens, semble m'effrayer au plus au point. Mais pourquoi je n'ose tout simplement pas lui dire la simple vérité, pourquoi je ne parviens pas à lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte Washington ? Pourquoi ? Grâce à elle je me suis remis à croire en un sentiment que je n'avais plus connut depuis Rebecca, grâce à elle je me suis remit à croire au bonheur, à l'envie d'aimer, à l'amour. Avec Bones je me suis mis à croire que l'inaccessible pouvait devenir accessible. Son entrée dans ma vie à tout bouleversé. Avec ses expressions scientifiques, toutes ses phrases chargées d'un champ lexical relatif au jargon scientifique, son objectivité, sa franchise, sa beauté, elle a sus perturber toute ma petite vie. Malgré tous mes aprioris sur « l'univers scientifique », son regard sur le monde me fascine et m'amuse. J'aime quand elle me reprend dans mes arguments (non scientifique) et qu'elle avance des arguments (scientifique) C'est vrai j'avoue qu'il arrive que j'apprécie de ne rien comprendre. J'aime cette façon qu'elle a de plisser les sourcils quand je lui parle de tartes et des choses qu'elle ne semble comprendre, des choses non scientifique… j'aime cette douceur qu'elle dissimule derrière son air autoritaire et impassible, j'aime la voir sourire lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'une fois encore je suis parvenu à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, j'aime son parfum, si doux et enivrant ,j'aime le simple fait d'être à ses côtés. Sa présence m'apaise et me rassure. Je crois que si je devais résumer les choses plus simplement je dirais que je l'aime, que je ne peux imaginer le simple fait d'être séparé d'elle. Au fil des années elle est devenue comme une drogue pour moi, je ne peux plus m'en passer, j'en suis accro. C'est bien plus simple de l'écrire que de le dire comme dirait Sweets._

_Mince ! Presque qu'une heure déjà… Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Sweets ne va pas tarder et je suis quasiment certain qu'il aura deux gobelets de café avec lui. Raison de plus pour se carapater en quatrième vitesse, ici le café est tout simplement imbuvable._

_, (a noter que je ne comprends toujours pas où le F.B.I à été recruter Sweets. A la Maternelle ? Oui c'est très probable…_


	4. Chapter 4

*************************

**Voila ! Le chapitre final. J'aimerai tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnages qui ont prit le temps de lire ma fic et ensuite j'aimerai remercié ceux et celle qui ont pris le temps de déposer quelques reviews(sympathiques). J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus. Moi en tout cas j'ai éprouvé un véritable plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long à lire. 23 pages ça peut paraitre découragent **

**Encore merci à tt le monde…**

**Biz…**

_**Jess.**_

**************************

Après avoir lue et relue attentivement la lettre, Bones la replia, la déposa sur la pile de dossier. Elle croisa les bras et soupira intensément. A ce moment précis tous ce qui pouvait s'expliquer scientifiquement parlant étaient désormais inexplicable et incompréhensible, la logique ne semblait guère agir dans la situation actuelle. Brennan perplexe et confuse prit la pile de dossier en main et c'est à cet instant que la jeune infographiste et amie de l'anthropologue entra dans la pièce.

**Angela :** Ah non Sweetie ! Tu me l'avais promis !

La jeune femme soupira longuement et s'approcha de son amie qui tenait toujours les dossiers en main.

**Bones :** Angela, une promesse est une promesse. Je ne faisais que remettre en ordre cette pile de dossier. Je n'avais nullement l'intension de les lire ou d'étudier, du-moins pas pour le moment.

**Angela :** Ah tu me rassure !

Angela laissa apparaitre sur son doux visage un radieux sourire, Brennan en fit de même sauf qu'a l'inverse d'Angela le sourire n'était pas radieux mais forcé. Ce qui n'échappa à l'œil avisé d'Angela.

**Angela :** Dis, tu es sur que a va ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !

Brennan se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de cacher quoique ce soit à Angela, sa confidente et amie de toujours. Incapable de mentir plus longtemps elle ressortie la lettre soigneusement pliée et la tendit à son amie.

**Angela :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Bones :** Lis et tu verras !

C'est une Angela excitée qui prit le bout de papier tendu par Tempérance et qui rejoignit le fauteuil situé au fond de la pièce. Elle déplia la feuille et commença à lire l'écrit de Booth sous le regard observateur de Brennan.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture Angela souriait dans un premier temps puis jubilait. Quand elle eut enfin terminé elle replia la lettre et reporta à nouveau son attention sur Brennan qui continuait d'observer la scène du coin de l'œil.

**Bones :** Je ne comprends pas !

Angela se leva brutalement du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Angela :** Ma chérie c'est si romantique !

**Bones :** De quoi parles-tu ?

**Angela :** De cette lettre. C'est une véritable déclaration d'amour.

**Bones :** Non tu n'y es pas du tout. D'après ce que j'ai lu c'est un exercice imposé par Sweets.

**Angela :** Oui certes, mais en réalité cet exercice n'était qu'un prétexte. Enfin ouvre les yeux Sweetie. Booth t'aime.

**Bones :** Nous sommes de véritables amis

**Angela :** Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Booth ne t'aime pas comme on aime ses amis. Il t'aime avec un grand A.

Pour accompagné son argumentation Angela insista bien sur le grand A qu'elle désigna entre guillemets.

Brennan semblait complètement perplexe face à l'argumentation de son amie. Elle s'accorda alors quelques secondes de réflexion puis retrouva ses esprits et tout redevint clair à ses yeux.

**Angela :** Ma chérie, tu m'écoutes ?

**Bones :** Oui, oui. Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs.

**Angela :** Oui, ça j'ai bien vu que tu étais à ailleurs !

**Bones :** J'ai approximativement compris ce que tu voulais dire et j'ai pus me rendre compte d'une chose.

**Angela :** Je suis curieuse de s'avoir ce que tu as découvert pendant que je parlais dans le vide.

**Bones :** Je crois, je suis certaine que je n'aime pas Aaron avec comme tu le dis un grand A.

**Angela :** Mais c'est fabuleux…enfin je veux dire c'est dommage pour lui je suis sur que c'était un type bien et que…

**Bones :** Oui certes mais avec lui tout est simple. Il est très cultivé et a tout un tas d'autre qualités susceptibles d'éveiller mon intérêt Tous est scientifiquement explicable. Aucune question, aucune réponse. Tandis qu'avec Booth c'est différent, tellement différent.

**Angela :** Ce n'est pas une grosse tête !

**Bones :** Quand il est près de moi je n'arrive pas à expliquer les choses. Comme si j'étais dépossédé de toute logique, comme si tous m'échappais. Je n'arrive pas à analyser correctement et interpréter les choses. C'est bizarre car tous est comme flou, embrouillé. J'en reste perplexe, je ne parvins à l'expliquer

**Angela :** D'après ma propre expérience sentimentale, au combien enrichissante, je dirais que ce phénomène que tu juge inexplicable, se nomme le coup de foudre. Quand deux êtres sont fait l'un pour l'autre rien ne s'explique, tous est flou, brouillés. D'ailleurs à mon gout le véritable amour n'est pas scientifiquement explicable. Il est clair que Booth et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est tellement évident. Et comme le dirait si bien ce cher Oscar Wilde « La Fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard »

**Bones :** Tu cites Oscar Wilde ?

**Angela :** Et oui je suis plus cultivée qu'il n'y parait.

**Bones :** Je vois. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai à présent comprit ton raisonnement et où tu voulais en venir.

**Angela :** Et tu as notamment compris que j'avais raison une fois encore.

**Bones :** Oui je dois bien le reconnaitre. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire à présent ?

**Angela :** Bonne question. Surtout ne laisse pas ta raison te guider, laisse ton cœur parler.

**Bones :** Angela voyons c'est absurde ! Le cœur est un organe, il est incapable de…

**Angela :** C'est métaphorique. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois en aucun cas penser avec ta tête, ta raison.

**Bones :** Angela je ne veux pas remettre en doute ce que tu dis mais un être humain normalement constitué ne peut avoir la notion de réfléchir si il ne peut le faire avec sa tête.

**Angela :** Ma chérie, tu ne dois pas prendre tous ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Ce que je veux dire c'est tu ne dois pas réfléchir avec ta vision anthologique des choses.

**Bones** : Je ne dois pas utiliser mes facultés intellectuelles. Pas de logique, ni de raison ?

**Angela** : Exactement ! Enfin tu as compris, je commençais à sérieusement désespérer.

**Bones :** Mais je ne suis pas une experte en psychologie humaine comme tu le sais. J'ai peur d'être ridicule ou même être incompréhensive devant Booth.

**Angela :** Laisse ton cœur parler et crois moi tu ne seras pas ridicule. N'essai pas d'être Bones soit juste Tempérance.

**Bones :** Merci !

**Angela :** Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça.

**Bones :** Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour me supporter.

**Angela :** Je me le demande aussi quelques fois.

Les deux femmes furent alors prisent d'un fou rire qui s'estompa au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes

**Angela :** Allez, fonces ma belle !

**Bones :** Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

**Angela :** Et ne reviens pas seule.

**Bones :** Quoi ?

**Angela :** Fonces !

Brennan se saisit de sa veste, l'enfila en quatrième vitesse et quitta précipitamment les lieux sur les conseils d'Angela, pour rejoindre les locaux du F.B.I sans savoir que Booth venait lui même de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre l'Institut. Sweets venait de quitter précipitamment son bureau pour rejoindre également l'Institut.

Le jeune psy était si anxieux et pressé qu'il n'aperçut pas le changement de feu. Ce qui lui valut quelques coups de klaxons bien sentis. Il pressa la pédale d'accélération, jusqu'à ce qui vit les bâtiments de l'Institut. Il se gara et observa les environs. A son grand soulagement le 4*4 SUV noir de Booth n'était pas dans le coin. Il souffla à nouveau et desserra le nœud de sa cravate couleur saumon. D'un pas rapide, presque de course il se rendit vers l'entrée. Il présenta sa carte aux agents de sécurité qui après observation du document le laissèrent passé. Malgré tout les deux malabars restèrent observés le psy qui paraissait bizarre, anxieux, trop anxieux pour être normal.

Après avoir brillamment passé l'épreuve des deux malabars Sweets prit la direction du bureau de Tempérance. Il frappa une fois, puis deux, puis trois. N'ayant aucune réponse il décida d'entrer. Sa stupéfaction fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il vit que le bureau était vide.

**Sweets :** Mince ! Mais où est-elle ?

**???: **Vous venez tout juste de la louper, c'est pas de chance !

Sweets se retourna afin de voir qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il ne fut pas surprit de tomber nez à nez sur Angela.

**Sweets :** Pourquoi est-elle partit ?

**Angela :** Ne faites pas le modeste, vous le savez très bien. J'en reste scotché. En deux ans vous avez réussis à faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire en quatre ans. Bravo !

**Sweets :** Désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Angela ?

**Angela :** Le coup de la lettre !

**Sweets** : Quoi ? Le Dr Brennan l'a lue ?

**Angela :** Bien sur qu'elle l'a lue et plusieurs fois à mon avis.

**Sweets :** Ah non !

**Angela :** Mais voyons c'est génial! Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

**Sweets :** Car je suis probablement un homme mort. Et le Dr Brennan a apprécié cette lettre ?

**Angela :** J'ai dus lui expliquer les choses mais elle a compris le message et semble avoir plus qu'apprécié. Mais pourquoi dites-vous que vous êtes un homme mort ?

**Sweets :** Au moins un point positif à tout ça.

**Angela :** De quoi vous parlez ? Je ne vous suis plus là !

**Sweets :** Ma secrétaire a envoyé la lettre par erreur. C'était un simple exercice. Ce que Booth a écris est certes vrai mais le Dr Brennan n'était pas censé le lire. Je vais me faire tuer sur place.

**Angela :** Oui c'est vrai! Mais d'un côté cette erreur n'est pas totalement de votre faute.

**Sweets :** Booth va me tuer c'est sûr.

**Angela :** Mais non, ne vous en faites pas. Tenez, je vous paie un café. Hodgins vient d'installer une nouvelle caféière, le café qu'elle sert est tout simplement un délice.

**Sweets :** Ce n'est pas une simple tasse de café qui va me faire oublier que Booth va vouloir ma peau lorsqu'il apprendra que le Dr Brennan a lu sa lettre.

Malgré la petite résistance émise au départ, Sweets se résigna à suivre Angela qui continuait de jubiler malgré l'anxiété du psy.

Pendant ce temps Booth rejoignit la route menant à l'Institut à l'inverse de Bones qui rejoignit la route menant aux bureaux de l'agence fédérale.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à supporter le silence qui régnait dans leur véhicule respectif, Booth et Brennan allumèrent en même temps la radio. Les premières notes de I Want To Know What Love Is des Foreigners se firent alors entendre. Booth ne résista pas à l'envie de chanter cette chanson qu'il aimait tant. Brennan quand à elle se mit à sourire à pensa à Booth qui affectionner beaucoup ce groupe et cette chanson.

I gotta take a little time

A little time to think things over

I better read between the lines

In case I need it when Im older

Brennan pensait de plus en plus à Booth et se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire une fois qu'elle serait face à lui. Booth lui ne se doutait de rien d'absolument rien.

Now this mountain I must climb

Feels like a world upon my shoulders

through the clouds I see love shine

It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life theres been heartache and pain

I dont know if I can face it again

Cant stop now, Ive traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

Brennan aperçut enfin les bâtiments du FBI. Elle éteignit la radio, gara sa voiture, coupa le contact et rejoignit d'un pas lent les locaux. Pour la première fois elle se trouvait face à une situation qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, face à une situation qui l'obligeait à ne surtout pas être logique, laissé la raison de côté et privilégier les sentiments. Mais comment si prendre quand on est aussi peu doué en matière de psychologie humaine ?

Im gonna take a little time

A little time to look around me

Ive got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me

In my life theres been heartache and pain

I dont know if I can face it again

I cant stop now, Ive traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is

And I know, I know you can show me

Lets talk about love

I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside

I want you to show me, and Im feeling so much love

I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide

I know you can show me, yeah

I wanna know what love is, lets talk about love

I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too

I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too

And I know and I know, I know you can show me

Show me love is real, yeah

I wanna know what love is...

Les dernières notes disparurent, l'Institut apparut. Booth gara tranquillement son véhicule, coupa le contact et rejoignit les bâtiments.

Arrivée à l'entrée des locaux, Bones farfouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit son badge de visiteur quelle présenta à la personne responsable de la sécurité. Une fois le geste accompli elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, elle tapota sur le clavier le numéro de l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux des agents spéciaux. Une certaine appréhension commençait à se faire sentir chez la jeune femme qui continuait de chercher ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Booth.

Ce dernier venait lui aussi de présenter sa carte magnétique à l'un des deux gros malabars se trouvant à l'entrée de l'Institut, l'action ne prit que quelques secondes. Au loin, près de la nouvelle machine à café, Angela, Hodgins, Camille et Sweets prenaient tranquillement leur café. Etant à court de sucre, Angela, devant l'immobilité de ces camarades, dut se porter volontaire pour aller en chercher. La jeune femme se leva sous le regard amusé de Camille qui se tourna vers Hodgins et Sweets.

**Camille :** J'admire votre galanterie messieurs.

Angela se dirigea vers le placard contenant le précieux sucre pour le café. Elle se saisit de la boite, ferma le placard, vit demi tour pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle fut stopper dans son élan car elle aperçut Booth, ce dernier attendait devant le bureau de Brennan. Angela reprit sa marche et rejoignit ses compagnons.

**Angela :** Sweets, promettez-moi de ne pas prendre vos jambes à votre cou.

**Sweets :** Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Le radieux sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage du jeune psy, s'effaça net lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Angela lui demandait de ne pas lui fossé compagnie

**Sweets :** Il est là ?

Angela répondit oui de la tête.

**Camille :** De qui vous parler ?

**Angela :** De Booth.

**Sweets :** Il va me tuer sur place.

**Hodgins :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

**Sweets :** Vous dites ça comme si je commettais tout le temps des catastrophes.

Angela, Camille et Hodgins se regardèrent.

**Sweets :** Non, ne dites rien s'il vous plait.

**Camille :** Pourquoi Booth vous en voudrez ? Je suis sur que ça n'est rien.

**Sweets :** Voyant son désarroi face au futur départ du Dr Brennan je lui ai proposé un exercice. Je lui ai demandé d'écrire tous ce qu'il ressentait pour le Dr Brennan. Ensuite je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que cela resterait entre lui et moi. Puis il est partit et à laissé l'écrit sur mon bureau près des dossiers que j'étais censé envoyé au plus vite au Dr Brennan. Ma nouvelle secrétaire, Aline, a pris les dossiers avec la lettre et a fait envoyée le tout au bureau Dr Brennan.

**Camille :** Ah oui je perçois mieux le fin fond du problème.

**Hodgins :** C'est sur vous allez morfler Sweets !

**Angela :** Hodgins !

**Hodgins :** Peut être que non en fait. Booth est tolérant.

**Camille :** Oui mais il a quand même des limites. Bon j'ai du boulot je vous laisse. Heureuse de vous avoir connu Sweets.

Camille fit demi-tour et rejoignit son bureau.

**Sweets :** Elle était ironique n'est-ce pas ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, Booth fit demi tour et vit Hodgins, Angela et Sweets, il entreprit de les rejoindre. Angela remarqua son arrivée.

**Angela :** Disons qu'on va très vite savoir si oui ou non elle était ironique.

Sweets se leva, Angela le poussa pour le forcer à se rassoir, Booth vint à leur rencontre.

**Booth** : Salut tout le monde ! Dites vous n'auriez pas vu Bones ?

**Angela** : Euh…il me semble qu'elle est partit…je ne sais plus où, désoler.

Se croyant condamné à subir les foudres de Booth, Sweets avoua son erreur.

**Sweets :** Je suis désolé et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Booth resta perplexe face à cette dernière réplique de Sweets.

**Booth :** De quoi vous parlez ?

**Sweets :** (faux sourire) : Ah, de rien en faite. Je voulais juste tenter de vous divertir en vous faisant une petite blague.

**Booth :** Inutile de vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes célibataire ?

**Hodgins :** Ouche !!! Ca fait mal ça !

**Booth :** Je ne suis pas dupe Sweets, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Voyant l'inactivité de Sweets, Angela prit les rennes.

**Angela :** La secrétaire de Sweets a par accident, et j'insiste sur le caractère maladroit de la chose et surtout le caractère involontaire, envoyée votre écrit à Brennan .

**Booth :** Quoi ???

**Sweets :** La lettre a glissé dans les dossiers que je devais amener au Dr Brennan et…

**Booth :** Je vais vous étripez !!!

Angela se mit devant Booth et l'empêcha ainsi d'avancer.

**Angela :** Du calme ! Brennan a lu la lettre.

**Booth :** Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme sachant que Bones a lu cette lettre.

**Angela :** Mais laissez moi finir enfin. Asseyez-vous !

**Booth :** Mais…

**Angela :** Assis !

Booth dut se résoudre à obtempérer et fixa Sweets d'un regard noir.

**Angela :** Je reprends. Brennan a lu la lettre et s'est ainsi rendu compte de pas mal de choses.

**Booth :** De quoi ?

**Angela :** Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

**Pendant ce temps, au FBI.**

Le Dr Brennan venait tout juste de quitter les locaux. Ne parvenant à trouver Booth elle dut se résoudre à retourner à l'Institut. Malgré tout dans une dernière tentative elle tenta d'appeler Booth sur son portable mais n'eut aucune réponse. Déçue elle reprit la direction de son véhicule et quitta les lieux.

**De retour à L'institut.**

**Booth** : C'est bien la dernière fois que je me plie à un de vous stupide exercice.

**Sweets** : Et moi c'est la dernière fois que j'essai de vous mettre ensemble…

Voyant son lapsus le jeune psy se rattrapa au plus vite.

**Sweets :** Je veux dire que c'est la dernière fois que je vous fais faire ce genre d'exercice.

**Booth :** Oui c'est ça rectifiez tant que vous le pouvez. Non, attendez deux petites secondes ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dis là ?

**Sweets :** Rien !

**Booth :** Si, vous avez dis quelque chose je ne suis pas sourd.

**Angela :** Bon ça suffit tous les deux. Vous êtes pire que des gamins. Vous n'en louper pas une.

**Hodgins :** Oui Angie a parfaitement raison.

Booth lança un regard noir à l'entomologiste.

**Hodgins** : Je crois que mes insectes m'appellent. Je vous laisse régler ça entre vous.

Hodgins se retira et rejoignit ce qui lui servait de bureau. Angela continuait de fixer Booth et Sweets.

**Booth** : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend là ?

**Angela :** Brennan.

Sans raison apparente Booth se leva. Il remit en place sa veste et s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit mais il était sans compter sur Angela pour l'en dissuader.

**Angela :** Où allez-vous ?

**Booth** : Je sors !

**Angela :** Vous restez là. Assumez ce que vous avez écrit.

**Booth :** j'aurais bien assumé mes écrits si on ne m'avait pas piégé.

**Sweets :** Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pour rien dans l'envoi de cette lettre.

**Booth :** La ferme !

**Sweets :** Je n'ai rien dis.

**Angela :** Du calme Booth ! Vous semblez anxieux.

**Booth :** Je vais très bien et je ne suis pas anxieux.

**Angela :** Alors pourquoi vous voulez quitter l'institut.

**Sweets :** C'est typique d'une anxiété extrême. Le refus d'assumer les choses…

**Booth :** Pour la dernière fois Sweets, fermez là !

**Sweets :** Mais ce n'est qu'une analyse réelle et objective de la situation et…

Booth : Je vais vous collez mon poids dans la figure.

**Angela :** Là voilà !!!

Booth fut stopper dans son action et lâcha Sweets qu'il tenait par le col. Brennan arriva enfin à l'institut après quelques minutes de route. Elle remarqua la présence de tout le monde près de l'espace détente et c'est souriante et anxieuse qu'elle entreprit de rejoindre le petit groupe. Elle aperçut Booth et la tension monta d'un cran. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'il en était de même pour l'agent du FBI.

**Angela** : Sweetie te voilà enfin !

En une fraction de seconde l'anxieuse Tempérance Brennan redevint à son grand regret Bones. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à son amie et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Booth qui redoutait la réaction de son équipière. Angela observait son amie et ne semblait comprendre sa réaction, la jeune femme était loin d'imaginer la suite des événements tout comme Sweets et Booth qui continuait de redouter la réaction de Bones. Cette dernière continua d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers Booth. Elle s'arrêta alors à quelques centimètres de ce dernier et sans même comprendre pourquoi ni comment elle le gifla. Booth n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle.

**Booth :** Aie !!Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

**Bones :** Et vous pourquoi vous avez écrit ça ? Vous attendez le dernier moment pour me le dire.

**Booth** : Et vous vous partez sans le moindre remord

**Bones :** Qui vous dit que j'ai l'intention de partir ?

**Booth** : Vous ne partez pas ?

**Bones** : Je n'ai pas dis ça.

**Booth :** Vous l'avez pensé et trop fort.

**Bones :** Non !

**Booth :** Si !

**Angela** : Bon je crois que le Dr Sweets et moi nous allons vous laissez.

**Sweets :** Non, restons et…

**Bones et Booth** (_en chœur_) : La ferme !!!

**Sweets :** Finalement je crois que je vais vous suivre Angela

C'est sur cette dernière réplique qu'Angela et Sweets quittèrent la scène et laissèrent ainsi Booth et Brennan seuls.

**Booth :** Donc vous restez et que va penser Aaron ?

**Bones** : Je n'ai pas dis que je ne quittais pas l'Institut.

**Booth** : Je suis persuadé que vous ne le ferez pas.

**Bones :** A oui, et qu'est-ce qui vous dis que je ne le ferais pas ?

**Booth :** Je vous connais.

**Bones :** Oui trop à mon gout. Je vous en veux profondément. Pourquoi tous ce qui écrit dans cette lettre vous ne me l'avez jamais dis, en face ?

**Booth :** J'avais peur d'être ridicule. Maintenant je me rends compte que je suis vraiment ridicule

**Bones :** Non, je ne trouve pas. Bien sur ce que vous avez écrit ça n'est pas de la grande littérature, beaucoup de fautes de syntaxes.

**Booth** : Merci du compliment.

Bones : Mais à moi ça me suffit. Un jour un ami m'a dit que les choses les plus simples étaient de loin les meilleurs. Et aujourd'hui je me suis rendue compte que cet ami était en réalité bien plus que ça.

**Booth** : Et cet ami que représente-t-il à vos yeux ?

**Bones** : Le coup de foudre.

Les deux protagonistes s'approchèrent, leurs visages étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**Booth :** Le coup de foudre ?

**Bones : **Oui. Quand je suis près de toi tous est si différent. L'explicable devient inexplicable. Avec toi il n'y a pas de logique, pas de science. Tous ce qui me parait d'ordinaire si simple est alors compliqué, j'en reste perplexe. Tu es si différent.

**Booth :** Et toi tu es insaisissable et le plus souvent incompréhensive mais je t'aime telle que tu es, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Je prends tous.

**Bones :** A oui ?

**Booth** : Absolument.

Booth se rapprocha d'avantage de Brennan, il captura ses lèvres. Les deux amants échangèrent un long et intense baiser passionné et durent se résoudre à s'arrêter au vue des applaudissements qui les assaillirent de toutes parts. En effet Camille venait de rejoindre Angela et Sweets rejoint par Hodgins et pour couronné le tout Caroline venait de se joindre au reste de la troupe.

**Caroline** : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps.

**Angela:** J'ai gagné!!!Par ici la monnaie.

**Camille :** Tenez, mais ça sera défalqué de votre paye.

**Angela :** Tant pis ça vaut le coup. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on amasse 500 $

**Bones :** Ne me dites pas que vous avez pariez sur nous ?

**Angela :** Si je te dis oui tu promets de ne pas m'en vouloir ?

**Bones :** Angela !

**Booth :** Et pourrait-on au moins connaitre le pari ?

**Hodgins** : Angela a parié que Tempérance ne quitterait pas l'Institut et qu'elle choisirait Booth.

**Angela :** Et j'ai vu juste !

**Caroline :** Je pense qu'il était inutile de dépenser de l'argent dans de stupides paris. Depuis que vous vous êtes embrassé sous le gui j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était une question de temps avant que les petits cœurs et les hirondelles ne vont tournent autour.

**Bones :** J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

**Booth :** Les petits cœurs, les oiseaux, Cupidon.

**Bones :** Ce ne sont que des stéréotypes qui viennent ternirent une mythologie qui n'a strictement rien n'à avoir avec…

Pour stopper Brennan dans son argumentation Booth captura à nouveau ses lèvres et la laissa ainsi sans voix.

**Booth** : Désolé !

**Bones :** Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je crois que je vais vite m'y faire.

Les deux amants s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser à nouveau quand ils furent interrompus par Caroline.

**Caroline :** Je ne voudrais pas jouer les troubles fêtes mes trésors mais j'ai un nouveau dossier.

**Booth :** Et bien vous nous le remettrez plus tard.

**Caroline :** Comment ça plus tard ?

**Booth :** A un autre moment que maintenant. J'ai décidé d'emmener ma petite amie au restaurant.

**Bones :** Déposez le dossier dans mon bureau j'y jetterais un œil.

**Booth** : Bones !

**Bones :** Une chose à la fois. Si tu veux que notre relation démarre sur de bonne basse arrête de m'appeler Bones. C'est une de mes seules conditions.

**Booth** : Ok va pour cette condition. Et maintenant tu accepte de venir diner ?

**Bones :** Avec grand plaisir.

Les deux amants mains dans la main, quittèrent les lieux pour se rendre au restaurant. La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Après le diner Booth raccompagna Brennan à son appartement, cette dernière insista pour qu'il reste boire un verre puis au fur et à mesure des choses elle lui demanda de passer la nuit avec elle, chose que Booth accepta. Ils passèrent ainsi le première nuit ensemble.

**END**


End file.
